Claiming the Future
by monpetitange13
Summary: Charlotte Potter lived a life of seclusion and misery after the death of her older brother James. Fourteen years later, this phoenix will rise from the ashes and claim her right to the future that was once stolen from her.
1. Chapter 1

When I was a young girl, I always dreamed I would fall in love with an amazing man who would comfort me when I was feeling melancholy, hold me while we imagined our future together, and eventually make that future a reality. However, as many people know, life never goes according to plan. My girlish daydreams changed the moment I boarded the train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when I was just eleven years old, but we shall discuss those events in time.

My name is Charlotte and I grew up in a loving home filled with joy and constant laughter. The main source for my laughter was my older brother, James. James and I always shared a strong bond along with a mutual appreciation for mischievous pranks, which more often than not caused us to end up with a stern scolding from both our mother and father. James taught me all the tricks up his sleeve as the years went by; I was his "marauder in training" until he felt my level of education on mischief was at an appropriate level. I loved my brother with all my heart, although at times he managed to drive me up the wall with his overprotective older brother act. I would give anything to have him defend me against a hormonal Gryffindor admirer or to sit and have a cup of steaming hot tea in his cottage in Godric's Hollow one last time. It has been almost fourteen years since the death of my brother and his beautiful wife Lily. Over the years, I have mulled over the events that led them to their untimely demise at the hand of You-Know-Who or for the brave at heart, _Voldemort_. I have come to the conclusion that in dark times even the best of friends can turn on one another without blinking an eye, that is until I found out that Sirius Black was innocent after enduring twelve long years in Azkaban.

Before the First War began, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were each other's constant companions, so I in turn also spent an ungodly amount of time with the foursome over the years. For the longest time I thoroughly enjoyed my time with the Marauders. What eleven year old wouldn't kill to cause mayhem with Hogwart's most infamous group of pranksters? My first three years at school were bloody fantastic, until the inevitable happened…I became infatuated with my brother's best friend. This little problem would be the bane of my existence from my third to seventh year. I never could pinpoint exactly what it was about Sirius that made my brain turn to mush every time I caught his eye. Maybe it was the way his dark hair would fall across his eyes when he wasn't paying attention or it could have been his infectious laugh that constantly reminded me of his furry black alter ego…

Of course, what strapping sixteen-year-old boy would ever notice his best mate's thirteen-year-old sister? Definitely not Sirius Orion Black, he was always more concerned with Quidditch and his new flavor of the week to think twice about a young girl with a one sided schoolgirl crush. Although he never caught wind of my feelings towards him, the other Marauders and eventually Lily managed to get me to confess my secret, but this is all the past. Now is not the time to dig up embarrassing memories and silly nonsense. Dark times have once again descended upon the Wizarding World and this time I will not allow Voldemort's evil forces take my friends and family from me once again.

 _June 24, 1995_

 _Charlotte,_

 _I hope this letter reaches you in due time. I must regretfully inform you that Voldemort has indeed returned. Through a horrific turn of events Harry was tricked into witnessing his rebirth by means of extremely old dark magic. Your nephew is currently in my care and is in dire need of rest after tonight's events so rest assured that he is under a tight watch surrounded by his friends and supporters. However, under these circumstances I think it best he deserves a bit of light in the dark days head. I believe it is time for you to return home and help an old phoenix rise from the ashes._

 _Your truly,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

I must have ran my hand through my slightly untamed mane of dark brown hair over a dozen times through as I reread the words right in front of my eyes. I clutched the quickly scrawled note in my hand as I tried to comprehend the words written on the ivory sheet of parchment. So the rumors were indeed true. He had returned and another war was about to begin. I quickly jotted down a response and then tied my note to the light grey owl, which brought the initial letter.

 _The phoenix shall rise._

 _C_

Finally, it was time for me to stop running from my past and claim my future. No longer would I sit in the shadows, while my nephew suffered at the hands of fate, I just hope after all these years he can accept why I quietly observed his life from a far under the strict orders of Professor Dumbledore. And maybe, just maybe I could face the other two demons from my past that I have been afraid to overcome for the last thirteen years.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing created by the amazing J.K. Rowling. My only original character is Charlotte Potter.**

 **A/N: Hello! My name is Rebecca and this is my first work set within the world of Harry Potter. I have been a long time fan of the series and I am so glad that you took the time to read the short introduction chapter to my story. Please feel free to review and send your thoughts my way! Hope to hear from my new fan fiction readers soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

_July 14, 1995_

I was currently standing on a desolate old street deep within the heart of London under the cover of the night sky waiting for the appearance of a ghost from my past. The Muggles inside the apartments in front of me carried on with their nightly activities without any notice towards the lone figure standing outside their homes.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a man making his way towards my position among the sidewalk benches.

"Charlotte Potter. I see after all these years you have not aged a day," said an older wizard dressed in flowing robes of maroon and silver as he walked into the light of the street lamps.

"Albus, how wonderful to finally meet with you again, despite these unfortunate circumstances," I said as I tucked a stray piece of my hair behind my ears. "I'm not sure why you asked me to meet you at this particular spot, but then again you were always one of the most eccentric men I ever met."

His eyes twinkled with amusement behind his half-moon spectacles and gave me a small grin out of the corner of his bearded face. He quietly handed me a torn piece of parchment, which he was carrying inside his breast pocket. "Memorize the contents of this note and then concentrate on the message as best as you can," said Albus,"but quickly for I do not want us outside for much longer. You never know who could be lurking in the shadows."

I opened the folded paper only to find a brief sentence written in Dumbledore's hand.

 _The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

I shot my former headmaster a look of determination and turned my gaze to apartments number eleven and thirteen directly across the street. A few moments later the two buildings began to slowly shift apart while another apartment began to wedge itself between the other homes. After it had fully appeared Albus reached to grab my trunk as I pulled my coat tighter around my body. Despite the summer heat a shiver ran down my spine as we approached the large door fitted with a door handle in the shape of a serpent. I wondered why this place seemed so familiar, but I would find out soon enough. Dumbledore opened the door to reveal a long hallway lined with dusty portraits.

"How did you come across this place sir?" I asked taking in the house's musty old smell as we made our way to the closed door at the end of the hall. Underneath the door there was a small amount of light shining through, clearly signaling that the room was in fact occupied.

"An old friend was kind enough to allow us to use his newly acquired residence for the base of our operation." Albus paused before the entryway to the mysterious room. "Charlotte, I must ask you stay calm when we enter the room, there is a meeting currently taking place and you will no doubt be taken a back by much of the information discussed. Tonight you will be reacquainted with many figures from your past and in time… I hope that you will be able to put your faith in your friends once more. We are stronger untied than apart. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." I set my shoulders back and took a deep breath as the door opened. I was met by eight pairs of widened eyes, as I walked into a large kitchen filled by a long wooden table, which was currently occupied by Order members. My focus however, was drawn to the slim man sitting at the head of the table. It was apparent that Azkaban had taken a toll on my childhood companion. His beautiful black hair was slightly longer than he wore it at school and lightly streaked with small hints of grey. What shocked me the most was that his aristocratic good looks did not fade despite his time in prison, but it was evident that his face was thinner and his skin was paler than it once was all those years ago. My heart caught in my throat as he slowly raised his grey eyes to meet my glassy blue eyes from across the room. His face bore a look of shock and recognition as he slightly rose from his seat as if he wanted to rush to my side, but he was unable to completely stand before Albus laid his hand a top my shoulder as he came behind me.

"Good evening everyone. I trust many of you remember this charming young woman standing before me?" Albus beckoned me to step farther into the room, which I did after a moment of hesitation. He crossed the room and took a seat at the middle of the wooden table. "This is…"

"Charlotte…" Sirius said with the faintest of whispers. The emotions I was trying to hold back with all my might came rushing out with the mention of my name escaping from his lips. I lowered my gaze and tried to focus on a single spot on the table for the remainder of Dumbledore's introduction.

Albus clasped his hand together, discreetly cleared his throat, and continued his speech after Sirius's interruption. "Miss Potter has reemerged from hiding at my request. As you all know, Voldemort has returned according to Harry Potter's testimony. Charlotte is here to equip Harry with the knowledge of his parents and the Potter family. He needs as many helping hands as he can get in these terrible months a head. We shall discuss the date of his arrival at another time, for now I leave you all to help Charlotte adjust to her new home. Sirius I hope it is no trouble to allow Miss Potter to occupy one of the rooms here at Grimmauld Place? I know you would not object to the company of an old friend." Sirius silently nodded his head in affirmation towards the silver bearded wizards request, while the tall, shabby clothed figure of Remus Lupin stood to escort the Headmaster out so he could journey to his next destination. The two men walked out of room leaving me with seven surprised, but familiar faces.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing created by the amazing J.K. Rowling. My only original character is Charlotte Potter.**

 **A/N: Wow I managed to write another chapter in less than a day. Hopefully I will be able to update once a week if possible between college and work. Hope you all enjoyed chapter 2 and if you have any thoughts please feel free to send them my way. I also want to point out that I am writing this story without a BETA so please forgive my grammar mistakes. I will try my best to catch as many of them as I can before publishing. Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

The first person to break the silence amongst the Order members was Mrs. Weasley. She abandoned her position by the rusty stove to envelope me in a motherly embrace while managing to smother me with her unruly vibrant ginger hair. "Charlotte my dear…it truly has been too long. Why the last time I saw you, you were just a gangly teenager." She held me at her arm's length to further examine my state of being. Medium length brown locks, blue eyes which once held a constant sparkle, and perhaps she also noticed the prominent dark circles underneath my tired eyes. "Well sweet child I believe you are long overdo for a home cooked meal and some rest. I'm sure the news about Harry has come as quite a shock to you," she said as she made her way back to the stove to finish chopping a bundle of celery for what appeared to be a hearty stew brewing on the stovetop.

A few moments later Remus reappeared from the hallway. He paused in the doorway, gave me a warm smile and soon pulled me into his arms. We stayed locked in an embrace for what seemed like forever. With my face buried into his shoulder I let out a long shuddering sigh while attempting to keep the tears that gathered in my eyes at bay. "I've missed you so much Remus. I am so sorry I left. I was so scared they were going to find me and hunt me down after…well…after what happened to James and Lily," I said in a rush as I pulled away and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. I looked up into his kind brown eyes and hoped he would forgive me for my irrational fears and mistakes from the past.

He put his hands on my shoulders and guided me into an empty chair at the table. Taking my small hand into his own he said "Charlotte, you were just a child when tragedy struck all of us. How could I blame you for being scared out of your mind? You had just lost your only brother, sister-in-law, and at the time believed James' best friend was the cause for their deaths." At this moment, Sirius shifted uncomfortably in his chair, while keeping his eyes anywhere but mine. "And I…well I am the one who should be apologizing for you. I should have made more of an effort to be there for you and for Harry, but with my condition…what would the Ministry have said about a teenager and a baby living with a werewolf, no matter the withstanding circumstances." He took a moment to look up from our hands and suddenly remembered that there were other people inside the kitchen at the present time. He quickly began to make introductions. It was nice to finally put names to the two strangers in the room.

Remus then introduced me to a tall, bald dark skinned man wearing dark royal blue robes. "Charlotte, meet Kinglsey Shacklebolt. He is the Auror currently in charge of the Ministry's investigation of Sirius. He has managed to steer them in all sorts of wrong directions, keeping them off his trail for the time being." Kingsley and I exchanged smiles and I accepted his vigorous handshake.

"Next is Nymphadora Tonks," Remus said, signaling to the short dainty faced woman with bright pink hair," she is Sirius's younger cousin and currently our newest member to the new Order. And of course you already know Arthur and Alastor."

Tonks rose from her seat and happily shook my hand. "Wotcher Charlotte! Please call me Tonks, Remus can't seem to understand that I detest my ridiculous name my mother just had to bestow upon me," she said with a sarcastic tone while rolling her eyes. "I'm an Auror at the Ministry at the moment, but Dumbledore felt that I was a good fit for the Order so I joined right away. Besides, someone has to help keep an eye on this sorry sod. I'm sure he gets tired of Remus constantly checking in on him." She turned her head in Sirius's direction. I followed her gaze and once again managed to catch his eyes.

I abruptly pushed back my chair and announced, "I'm sorry to decline your offer for a warm meal Molly, but I'm afraid my trip has taken a lot out of me and I just want to get some rest." I walked over to grab my trunk by the door, but slim tattooed hand locked onto the handle before I could manage to reach the heavy wooden box.

"Let me show you where you'll be staying," said Sirius, "it's the least I can do."

He quietly led me out of the kitchen towards an intimidating stairwell lined with decapitated house elf heads mounted onto the walls. This gruesome sight caused me let out a small gasp of surprise. "Oh don't mind my parent's charming taste in décor," Sirius muttered in a nonchalant manner from over his shoulder. "But please keep quiet so we don't wake my mother…"

"Your mother?" He stopped in his tracks. Until this moment I had not uttered a single word to the man, I used to trust with my life. Sirius turned around and gestured to an ornate picture frame covered by a stained set of curtains, which moved slightly due to the soft snores coming from behind them.

"Yes my mother. This was my childhood home until I ran away…and well of course, you know the rest of the story. Anyway, whenever you decide to come down please watch your voice or you'll be in for an unpleasant surprise." I decided to keep my mouth closed for the remainder of our walk.

A few moments later, we reached a closed door at the topmost floor of the house. He set down my trunk and pulled his wand out of his robes. " _Alohomora._ " The charm unlocked the door to expose a relativity clean room fitted with dark furniture, a neatly made bed, and a small fireplace on the wall surrounded by a beautiful carved mantle. "This was one of the few rooms that wasn't completely tarnished by doxies and dust," said Sirius as he scratched the back of his head.

I managed to give him a small smile before uttering "Thank you." I turned to shut the door behind me, but before I could fully close the door, he reached out his hand and stopped it with his open palm. "Char…"my head snapped up at the mention the nickname he and my brother would use as children "I want you to know that I'm sorry…for everything that has happened. If it weren't for my irresponsible actions none of us would be here right now. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me even though I don't deserve it by any means." He paused to take a deep breathe before lowering his hand from the door. "I know that is probably asking too much from you so I will just let you get some rest. If you need me my room is right down the hall."

Before he could turn and walk away, I grabbed him by the wrist and prevented him from leaving my side. "Sirius, this is all so new to me. I can't even begin to explain my emotions at the moment, but I want you to know that with time it is possible that we can pick up where we left off before..."I turned my head towards the door frame for a moment then back to his forlorn face. "What I'm trying to say is that over the years I have grown up without my family, all alone with no one to guide me…I am not eighteen years old anymore so please do not treat me like a fragile doll who is afraid of being broken. I've already been broken enough so if we can…let us try to mend our old wounds together. You, me, and Remus." I slid my hand into his and gave it an affectionate squeeze. For the first time tonight, I saw a genuine small appear on his lips. He soon pulled me towards him and hugged me close to his body. My face pressed against his frail form, which allowed me to inhale his familiar masculine scent that clouded my senses for a majority of my former life. I soon broke away from his embrace and wished him a goodnight. He gave another quick smirk, then descended into the hallway and back to the first floor of cobweb covered house.

I carefully closed the door and let out the breath I did not realize I was holding. After unpacking my clothes, books, and my small record collection I changed into my large emerald and gold Holyhead Harpies jersey, pulled back the soft cotton sheets and climbed into bed. I spent much of the night tossing and turning, but I soon drifted off into a fitful sleep filled with images of a large shaggy black dog running along the grounds of the Potter manor with a small girl wearing her hair in pigtails, laughing without a care in the world.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing created by the amazing J.K. Rowling. My only original character is Charlotte Potter.**


	4. Chapter 4

_July 15, 1995_

Sunlight streamed through the dusty windows eventually raising just enough to land in my face causing me to regretfully open my eyes. I had almost forgotten I was not in my in my small, but lovely flat in Southern Italy, until I lifted my head and noticed the drab, dreary, slightly torn wallpaper decorating the walls of Grimmauld Place. I sighed and ruefully threw my bed sheets away from my body. Immediately the permanent draft inside the house hit my body with a cool blast of air. I hastily tied my dressing gown around my body and made my way downstairs to start my day with a strong cup of coffee.

As I made my way towards the kitchen, an open door to the right of the stairway caught my attention. The room contained two worn out couches located in front of a large fireplace, which looked to have been put to use quite recently, but what truly peaked my interest, was the grand piano sitting adjacent to the couches. I lightly ran my fingers along the dusty keys, reminding myself of the ancient piano from my childhood home. Tentatively I pressed one of the ivory keys, which caused the piano to emit a deep rumble.

"Beautiful isn't it?" murmured a voice from a far. I turned to see Sirius in a smart waistcoat and a pair of light brown pants that looked too big for his small frame. In his hands were two steaming mugs filled, with from what I could tell, hot coffee. He took a seat next to on the piano bench while setting the cups a top instrument.

"I assumed it was you I heard from the kitchen since Remus is out for the moment and I was not looking forward to have an encounter this early in the morning." He chuckled before raising his mug to his lips. "Oh I wasn't sure if you still took your coffee with sugar and cream, but I thought it was worth a try."

"I do actually. How you remembered that I will never know," I said reaching for the hot beverage.

"How could I forget our early mornings spent together over coffee at your parent's house? Unlike your brother you actually managed to wake up before noon during the summer, so who else would've kept me company with their riveting tales of your teenage girl troubles," he said with a chuckle. I managed to give him some sort of a playful glare before a grin appeared on my face.

"Hey! I'll have you know that my teenage woes were far more interesting than having to hear you drone on and on again about Dorcas Meadows and how she was the best kisser out of all the sixth year girls at Hogwarts or your nonsense about buying a motorcycle after Hogwarts," I retorted slightly lifting one of my eyebrows.

"Well, what can I say she was definitely one of the best, but even you have to admit that my motorcycle was actually pretty ingenious if I do say so myself" he said pointedly with a smirk gracing his handsome features. For a moment, it seemed as if he was the charming, young boy from our youth. I decided to indulge him with a compliment about his motorcycle.

"Yes Sirius, it helped you achieve that "bad boy" image you so longed to have. I'm sure women flocked all over you in the Auror department." I rolled my eyes with great exaggeration and then stood up from the bench. "If you don't mind I'm going to get dressed. Could you tell me where a functioning bathroom is in this house? I'm honestly scared to open a door without fear of getting mauled by grime."

"Just use the one across from your bedroom. It should have every thing you need, but ignore the mirror, some times it doesn't keep its opinions to itself," he said ruefully rubbing the dark stubble on his chin. His mood seemed to shift at the thought of the magic mirror. He quickly got up from his seat and walked out of the living room accidentally brushing my shoulder with his as he left, leaving me standing alone in the musty room.

The steam from a much-needed hot shower clouded the gold-framed mirror above the sink I was currently using to brush my teeth. After rinsing the remnants of toothpaste from my mouth, I used my hand to wipe a strip of steam from the glass.

"Well my dear it looks like you should think about putting some color on those cheeks, you're as pale as a ghost." I jumped at the mirror's unexpected remark.

Apparently, this was what Sirius meant with his comment about the mirror.

It was right of course. I did look a bit worse for wear despite living in the Italian countryside for most of my adult life. Recently, I had become very selective of when to leave my home. Without giving the mirror time to make another bothersome comment about my appearance, I grabbed my wand and performed a quick drying spell to my wet hair, pulled on a pair of jeans and a striped t-shirt, then shut the door behind me as I journeyed to the kitchen once more.

To my surprise, Remus greeted me as I reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Good morning Charlotte. How are you enjoying your stay at the Noble House of Black so far?" he asked as he shrugged off his tattered brown coat, which he then neatly hung on wall.

"It's been different…to say the least. This place gives me the creeps if I'm being honest." He smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

"I have to agree with you, but it serves its purpose for a safe house and that is the only thing that matters. Although Sirius would destroy the place if he could." He sighed. "I do pity our old friend though. Being forced to remain inside the house he loathed as a boy." Remus was always wise beyond his years. I remember going to him for advice many times at school, mostly for problems revolving around my conflicting emotions about Sirius, but it was nice to have a friend that willingly lend an ear.

"It's as if he's traded one prison for another…" I said pitifully. In my short few hours at Grimmauld Place I hadn't taken the time to analyze Sirius's precarious situation. After a year of being on the run, he was thrust into hiding. His unusual state of freedom was quickly taken away from him with the return of Voldemort.

"Of course, a certain young woman could perhaps fill the large void inside….if she's willing." The sly statement drew me from my thoughts and I quickly felt my cheeks turn slightly pink.

"Remus, I'm not a silly girl with a crush anymore." The amused look on his face did not leave. "I mean it. I am a grown woman. We are two completely different people now. Too many horrible things have happened in our lives as you very well know. We cannot just pick up were we left off as if we haven't lost the ones we cared about. So get those ideas out of your head Remus Lupin." He rolled his eyes and continued down the hallway to greet Sirius who was sitting alone at the dinner table. After the two exchanged somewhat of a pleasantry, Remus busied himself with putting a kettle of tea on, while Sirius seemed to remain in his own world. In attempt to break the awkward silence I took a seat next to Sirius and asked "Have either of you heard anything from Harry…since the Tournament?"

Sirius lifted his head. "Well he has been writing, but Dumbledore doesn't want to risk any information being intercepted so have no be able to properly correspond with him," he growled.

"Oh I see." How could Dumbledore possibly think that would be smart idea? My nephew has experienced far too much trauma for such a young age. The boy needed guidance. Sadly, I was the one who could provide him with a family and the love he craved, but I too was prevented from being in my nephew's life by the orders of Albus Dumbledore. I have to admit that I am quite jealous that my two friends are lucky enough to have spent time with Harry, but I could use their memories to learn more about the boy.

"Tell me about Harry, Sirius. What is he like? I know he is the spitting image of James thanks to the few photographs I've been sent over the years, but is he kind like Lily? What subjects does he enjoy? I want hear anything you both have to say," I said with a rush of excitement. The two Marauders laughed at my eagerness then, exchanged smiles.

"Charlotte slow down. We'll tell you as much as we can." His face was lit with merriment at the mention of Harry's name. "Actually, Moony would be able to tell you more than I could since he was able spend an entire year with him at Hogwarts."

"That's not true Padfoot. I never got the chance to know him as well as his friends. For most of the year, he only knew me as Professor Lupin, not Remus," he said looking back and forth between the two of us.

"You were a professor?" My curiosity grew even further." Oh Remus, I always knew you would somehow end up working in the world of academia. What position did they offer you?" I said with a laugh.

"Only the most infamous teaching position at Hogwarts of course, Defense Against the Dark Arts, which I believe is Harry's favorite subject at school to answer one of your question. Yes he is kind like his mother. He has two best friends, one of them is Arthur and Molly's youngest son Ron…"

For the rest of the afternoon, my friends enlightened me on many aspects of Harry's life. How he was still under the care of Lily's heinous horse faced sister, Petunia, his skills on the Quidditch field, and his dangerous adventures at Hogwarts. By the end of their recollections, tears rolled down both of my cheeks. My heart was broken for both Harry and myself. I hated myself for not fighting against Dumbledore when it came to the custody over my nephew when I was of a suitable age, but maybe now I could finally form a relationship with my brother's young son.

"He is extraordinarily brave, you should be proud of your nephew, Charlotte," said Sirius taking my hand from across the table, trying to offer me some sort of comfort.

"I know Sirius, it's just that I've missed out on so much. He'll hate for it; I just know it. James would be so angry with how I failed him as a sister, how I failed Harry as an aunt. I can't bare it."

"Come one Char." He gently grabbed my chin to bring my eyes to his. "You know for a fact James loved you with his entire heart. He also put his trust in Albus and so did you. We all did. "

As I looked into his eyes, I saw sadness and regret, much like when I look into my own reflection. We were two friends who needed one another to overcome our grief for our lost youth. Maybe Remus was right. I pulled my face away from his hand and rose from the table. "If you two don't mind I think I'm going to lie down for a little while."

When I was finally alone in my bedroom I reached into my large brown trunk and pulled out an aged book. Inside was a large collection of photographs from my childhood. Images of James flashed across every page. One particular picture caught my eye. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and I were all sitting by the Black Lake enjoying a beautiful spring afternoon. Remus had dove headfirst into a rather large book, Peter was rummaging through his school bag, probably trying to find a snack, and James was playing with that ridiculous golden snitch that he never let out of his sight, and Sirius was lazily lounging against a the trunk of a large tree. I glanced at the black and white image of myself and noticed that my eyes were glued to Sirius. My crush was so obvious, it was no wonder Remus managed to figure it out, but the other three boys were too thick headed to give it a second thought. Even if Sirius did manage to figure it out he would never see me as more than James's little sister. Sighing, I closed the album and set it on the dresser next to my bed and without intending to, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing created by the amazing J.K. Rowling. My only original character is Charlotte Potter.**

 **A/N: Thank you all for so many hits in just 24 hours. I also can't believe I've posted four chapters already. I guess I'm trying to get a few out before school starts on Tuesday. Also shout out to IHEARTPADFOOT1981, NatyMVR, Selanya7, krismiss2000, and pirate JELLYFISH for the follows and favorites! I really appreciate it:)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Summer 1978_

It was the end of my world as I knew it. The Wizarding World lost two great wizard with the deaths of Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. My parents, my life force, my eternal supporters had succumbed to Dragon Pox after putting up a resilient battle. At least they managed to see their eldest son finally marry the woman his of dreams, but they would never see the accomplishments of their only daughter. I hadn't even had the chance to share my O.W.L. results with them. 9 Outstanding results and 2 Exceeds Expectations…, but none of that mattered anymore. I was an orphan, alone with a large estate left in my hands, of course my brother was also given a substantial amount of the Potter fortune thanks to my late father's achievements in the world of wizarding hair care products, but I was underage and could not live alone for another two years.

"You'll come and live with us of course," said Jamie as he, Lilly, Sirius, and I were sitting in the drawing room of the Potter mansion that evening after the funeral. "at least until you return to Hogwarts of course." Lily nodded her head in agreement, clasping the hand of her new husband.

"We can stay here for a few days if you'd like? I'm sure you need to time to get your things together anyway," Lily offered in a comforting mother like tone. I looked at my remaining family and just shook my head.

"Thank you both so much for the offer, but you don't have to stay with me. You both should head back to Godric's Hollow. I'll just take my time packing my things and I will bring everything to the cottage in a few days." I sighed. "It's been a long day for everyone and right now I need to wrap my head around what I want to do with this place."

"Well the mansion is already untraceable so you don't have to worry about any unsavory characters lurking around until you're of age. We can just cast a few preservation charms on the rooms to keep them in a proper state till then, " said Sirius. "I'll be happy to start on those tonight so Charlotte isn't here by herself."

"Thanks mate. That sounds like a good plan." James and Lily both stood from the seats and made their way to the front door so they could easily apparate back to their cozy cottage. Before they left each of them pulled me in for a tight hug. I clung to my brother with all the strength I had. "Charlotte, if you need absolutely anything just floo at anytime. I love you, more than you know sis."

"I love you too Jamie." I solemnly responded while letting him out of my grasp with tears glistening in my eyes.

The young couple disappeared from out sight moments later, leaving me to begin packing my things while Sirius started casting preservation charms on various items in the house. I didn't want to be disturbed as I went through my belongings so once I shut my bedroom door I used my wand to lock it behind me. The light pink walls of bedroom were covered with posters of my favorite Quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies. I was rubbish at flying, but I was a lifelong fan of the sport. James was the fortunate one to inherit the Potter family gene for athleticism and hand-eye- coordination. Along with my sports posters, pictures of various species of magical creatures lined my walls. I always had a particular fondness for Nifflers and Hippogriffs, which led me to take my first Care of Magical Creatures Class in my third year. Ever since the very first class, I had decided I would pursue a career in Magizoology.

Soon after entering my room I grabbed my trunks from underneath my bed and got to work taking down all my sentimental items from my bedroom walls, extracting trinkets from a top of my dresser, and packing away majority of my clothes. While rummaging through my jewelry box, I stumbled upon a pair of my mother's favorite pearl earrings that I had borrowed for James and Lily's wedding a month prior. With unsteady hands, I carefully put the small orbs through my ears. Without any warning, my entire body convulsed from uncontrollable sobbing coming from my mouth. I made my way to my soft worn in bed, curled my body away from the door, and hugged my pillow close to my chest. This unbearable sadness would not leave me, even after I eventually moved into the mansion on my own after leaving Hogwarts. That night however, a soft knock on my door interrupted my never-ending cries.

"Char," began Sirius from the other side of the door. "I hear you crying in there. Can I come in?"

I responded with a long silence. He then took it upon himself to unlock the door without my permission. He quietly made his way to the end of my bed finding a suitable spot to sit. Despite what he thought, I was not in the mood to have a serious conversation with Sirius.

He took a deep breath before launching into his speech. "Look, I know you think you're alone in your grief, but you're not. While James may be putting up the strong older brother front, he is a complete wreck on the inside. Believe me I know." He reached a hand towards me and gently began to rub my back in attempt to cease my crying. "Your mum and dad treated me like a son. They were the parents I never had. Thanks to them, I learned the meaning of love and acceptance. It feels as if a piece of my heart has been taken right out of my chest."

I finally turned to face him and saw that his shoulders were weighted with sorrow from today's events. I motioned him to lean back towards the inviting pillows on the other side of my bed. He removed his black leather jacket to make himself for at ease and then leaned back. With all the ounces of energy I had left in my body, I shifted closer to his tall form and clung to his white dress shirt. My nose was soon filled with the intoxicating scent of his spicy, masculine cologne mixed with the faint fumes emitted from his outrageous flying motorcycle.

"Can I ask you one question?" My tear stained face lifted from his chest to look at his elegant features surrounded by slightly mused dark curls.

"Of course," he replied.

"You won't ever leave me will you?" Over the course of Sirius's stay at our family home, we began to form a bond much like the one I shared with James, although I always wished it to be more, but I doubt Sirius would reciprocate my feelings.

The handsome marauder wrapped a protective arm around my frame and pulled me closer. This intimate moment between the two of us felt so natural. I never wanted to move from this spot.

"Never."

 _July 15, 1995_

A hard rap against my heavy wooden bedroom door interrupted my accidental nap.

"Charlotte? It's me. Can I come in?" Sirius hesitantly cracked open the door. "Remus sent me to find you so you can eat dinner. We noticed you didn't eat last night or this afternoon."

"I'm not hungry," I replied with my back facing the door.

"Well I'm not going to let you hide away up in this prison and starve yourself," he said making his way further into the room.

"You should follow your own advice," I scoffed over my shoulder. By this point he was sitting next to me on the distasteful piece of furniture. I could detect the distinct aroma of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey coming from his person. He must have poured himself a glass at some point after I stormed out of the kitchen.

"Look Charlotte, I understand you're having a hard time adjusting to being around everyone again. It's not going to be easy, but you're an adult now so start acting like one." The soft tone in his voice was replaced by a hard authoritative timbre.

His hypocritical comment caused me to sit up with a start. "Exactly Sirius! I'm not a child, which gives you no right to treat me as such! Quit pretending to be my brother for one moment and let me make my own decisions regarding how I spend my time in this disgusting place you call home!" He opened his mouth to respond with another smart remark, however he closed it as if to prevent himself from saying something he would regret.

"You're right. I'm sorry. It's just being in the place brings out the worst in me and I know you of all people do not deserve the wrath of my infamous Black family temper," he said running his hand over his face. "I realize things are tense between us right now. Hell I would be surprised if they weren't, but I want to repair our friendship…if you'll allow me to?" I didn't immediately respond to his request. The two of us sat in silence until I gathered enough courage to ask the one question that had been on my mind since the moment I arrived at Headquarters.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I quietly asked. His eyebrows drew together while trying to find a suitable answer.

"I thought I was smart enough to trick Voldemort….I was a stupid, reckless ass who decided to defy fate." By this point he was staring a hole into the floor. "James, Lily, and I made an agreement to change Secret Keepers at the last minute in hopes to prevent Death Eaters from extracting information from the most obvious source, me. You were already living on your own, getting ready for your apprenticeship with Newt Scamander in Australia that upcoming winter so we didn't want to worry you Charlotte." His voice became more and more constricted with each passing word. "I failed them…I failed you…and I'm so sorry," he whispered. I scooted closer towards him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself. I forgave you two summers after Dumbledore sent me an owl proclaiming your innocence. I 'm just on edge about eventually meeting Harry and angry at Albus for keeping me in the dark for so long." Sirius then began to relax under my hand. "It's just so frustrating being thrown back into my old life. I feel like a stranger among my friends."

"Then let's remedy that situation. Come downstairs and in time you can reacquaint yourself with everyone and who knows? You might find we haven't changed as much as you think." He said with a effortlessly captivating smile. Suddenly, the butterflies that I had long repressed suddenly reappeared inside my stomach.

He offered me his hand and helped me stand up from the bed. We were halfway down to the second floor when he stopped in his tracks as if he had just remembered something important. "Wait! Before we go downstairs there is something or someone I want you to meet."

I shot him a confused look before he pulled me into a large room. I was about to ask what he was going on about until out of the corner of my eye I noticed an full grown Hippogriff sitting on a grand bed. My eyes seemed as if they were going to pop out of my skull.

"Since you have a strong interest in magical creatures, I thought I'd bestow you the honor of meeting my friend and fellow escapee, Buckbeak," said Sirius with a hint of pride.

I carefully made my way towards the majestic creature and lowered myself into a graceful bow. After staring at me in apprehension, he dipped his head in return and allowed me to stroke his silky feathers. "Sirius he is spectacular. I trust you're taking special care of him I hope? You know Hippogriffs do not take kindly to being locked up…" I said examining his body as if I was giving him a professional diagnosis.

"Well I have given him the my parents bedroom, which happens to be the best room in the house. I just wanted the satisfaction of destroying dear old mother's delightfully decorated living space," He said sarcastically. "But yes, Hagrid comes in every now and then to make sure he is in good shape and I've taken to feeding him dead rats every few hours. However, I know that I do not have the proper knowledge to care for a Hippogriff so I have come to offer you a project, something that will keep you occupied during your stay. " I stopped checking Buckbeak's plumage to grasp what Sirius was implying.

"You mean you want me to take care of him for you?" For the first time in days I felt a spark of true happiness. "Are you serious?" The moment I popped that question I instantly regretted my moment of stupidity.

"Why yes of course I'm Sirius," He shot me a teasing wink, which caused my face to turn slightly pink.

"Do you ever get tired of that ridiculous joke? No? I supposed not. Anyways I would be delighted to watch over Buckbeak for you. Would you mind if I used my time with him to gather data for Mr. Scamander? We've been wanting to perform further studies on the nature of Hippogriffs and their adaptability to different environments. I've never seen how one would act completely shut away." I looked at the creature with pity. "I do feel sorry for the poor boy though. It must be miserable being stuck in this place after being used to the open air."

"Yes, yes it is," muttered Sirius.

"I'm sure we can find a solution to the problem. Perhaps a bit of fresh company would do him good?" I hope my implied meaning reached through the foggy depths of Sirius's thoughts.

"I believe you're on to something my darling Charlotte. Now let's go down and find us something suitable to eat. Unless you want to share a bag of bloody rats with Buckbeak?" I looked at Buckbeak one last time before slipping my arm inside the crook of Sirius's elbow.

"No thank you. On to the kitchen if you please, you old dog." I playfully replied with a slightly posh accent.

After my interaction with Sirius, I felt the remnants of my old emotions stir inside my heart and my mind. The older animagus was right. I wasn't a child anymore, I was a grown woman who has been lonely for quite some time and he was a man who had been denied so much over the past fourteen years. Maybe this time around I could eventually make my feelings towards him known? After all what's life without a little risk? To quote the scintillating Sirius Orion Black.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing created by the amazing J.K. Rowling. My only original character is Charlotte Potter.**

 **A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to Radio Free Death for giving me my first review for this story! I'm glad you're enjoying it:) Hope to hear from more of my readers soon! Here is another chapter for you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

_August 2, 1995_

As Sirius promised, reuniting with the remaining Mauraders truly brightened everyone's spirits, especially a certain sullen ex-convict. During my first week at Grimmauld Place, Sirius, Remus, and I managed to clean out a few extra guest rooms after Dumbledore informed the three of us that a majority of the Weasley family would be occupying the halls of the "Most Noble and Ancient House of Black" for the rest of the summer holiday. Albus also mentioned that Harry's other partner in crime, Hermione Granger would be staying with us as well. I was delighted to have a house full of people, especially Hermione. Through my conversations with Remus I learned that she was apparently the brightest witch of her age and that she would be very interested in hearing all of my data on magical creatures I had collected over the years. I was always a sucker for intelligent conversation, so I believed we would become fast friends. Plus, she would be a treasure trove of information about Harry, which increased my excitement.

When the Weasley's finally arrived at Grimmauld Place, Molly immediately took it upon herself to delegate household chores to everyone. They ranged from cleaning out doxies from the curtains, repairing broken furniture, and helping with dinner occasionally. Sirius was not too happy about someone dictating what he should and should not do inside his home. It was clear Mrs. Weasley was slowly getting underneath his skin with her overbearing motherly attitude, so he would often retreat to his bedroom to find solace out of sight from the rest of the occupants. Most of the time, I would check on him after spending time studying Buckbeak, which I have to admit, was becoming my new favorite hobby. The Hippogriff was such a friendly and personable creature, but I felt like he was a breeze compared to coddling Sirius after one of his mood swings.

A few days after the gang of red haired wizards became more or less properly situated, Hermione arrived at the steps of Grimmauld Place carrying a large orange cat with a rather unforgettable face. True to form, I came to realize the young witch was incredibly intelligent and talented beyond her years. I also never thought I would see Sirius enjoy the company of a feline, but he allowed Hermione's less than pleasant looking cat to take a seat in his lap almost every night after dinner. I believe Hermione felt a bit put out that her cat ignored her during the these last few weeks, but if it meant that Sirius was in a pleasant mood as the result, I did not fight him on the matter. Overall, the presence of so many people helped all of us forget about the horrible events that lay ahead. This was something I most appreciated.

With the help of Mrs. Weasley's preparation of copious amounts of roast beef, hearty soups, and sickly sweet treacle tarts, Sirius managed to put on a little weight in the period of two weeks. His face filled out slightly causing his handsome features to be on prominent display. I would catch myself unintentionally staring at him from across the dinner table every so often taking in his strong developed features he had acquired since the last time I saw him. According to Remus's observations over my time spent with both men, I managed to bring out the best of our old friend. He even produced his unforgettable bark like laugh during many of our Firewhiskey-induced nightcaps. There was one night in particular which has been wrecking my brain for almost a week.

* * *

 _July 28, 1995_

Sirius and I were sitting rather close to each other on the couch in the newly sanitized drawing room, across from Remus and Tonks, who were each occupying one of the two plush armchairs. We were reminiscing on some of our finer moments at school, a subject on which all of us were well versed in. I had only had a small glass of the cinnamon flavored liquid in my system, but Sirius on the other hand, often overindulged on the addicting taste. Not a habit I was particularly fond of, but he seemed to be enjoying himself so I did not really want to push the matter. He had decided tonight was one of those nights he would have more than one glass. The conversation was stimulating enough for him to not pay attention to how much of the amber drink he consumed. I learned from Remus, that Sirius developed a dependency on the drink after his first night at Grimmauld Place, but his intake seemed to recede since my arrival, which made my chest swell with a small amount of pride.

"And then she pushed me right into the Black Lake!" cried Sirius throwing his head back with a laugh. His drink sloshing around with his movements. "I had a cold for two weeks after that lovely little swim!"

"Well Padfoot, I can't say I blame her. The poor girl caught you snogging that Hufflepuff in the broom closet by McGonagall's classroom," Remus tried to hold back his laughter in attempt to scold his rambunctious counterpart.

"Wow cousin, sounds like you were quite the charmer back in the Stone Age," Tonks quipped sarcastically. I snorted into my glass at her comment.

"You know Tonks, I'm not too far behind them in age so you better take it easy with those jokes," I said sending a mock glare in her direction. I definitely wasn't ashamed of my age, in fact I felt like I looked quite decent at thirty-two, but I couldn't say the same for Remus and Sirius, both had aged well of course, just a little pre-maturely. Still, my friends would remain eternally handsome in my eyes.

"Actually Dora, Remus here wasn't too bad with the ladies himself." Sirius paused to take another sip from his almost empty glass. "Remember how Mary and Marlene wanted to jump at the chance to nurse "poor Remy" back to health?" Remus then turned scarlet and moved to change the subject, but Tonks was quick to jump on Sirius's inqury.

"Wait what?" I detected a hint of jealousy in the bubblegum pink haired witch's voice. I noticed Tonks had a developed a fondness for a particular friend of mine after spending a substantial amount of time with the three of us here at Headquarters, but had yet to question her or Remus about the topic."

How come I've never heard about this Remus? Here I thought we were mates? " said Tonks with mock offense.

Laughter burst forth from our small group, echoing across the walls. On that note, Remus stood and announced he was going to grab another drink. Tonks trailed behind him, trying to gain further insight on his brigade of willing nurses.

After our laughter subsided, Sirius set down his now barren glass and turned towards me. "You've been awful quiet tonight Charlotte." He effortlessly slung his arm around my shoulders." I'm sure you've got a few embarrassing secrets you'd like to share?"

I scoffed. "Unless you count the time you walked in on me in my underwear that summer you came to live with us." I noticed his eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Other than that not really. After you lot left Hogwarts, I started to take my studies seriously for once. Let's just say I never lived up to my brother's legacy in that regard."

"I remember that! If memory serves me right, you were wearing a pair of navy lace undies? A bit risqué for a fourteen year old, but I have to give it to you Char. You managed to pull them off quite nicely." Sirius was sporting a smug grin at this point. I was getting weary of where the conversation would lead, but I tried to brush his comment aside despite my inner curiosity.

"You would remember that, you ass." I swatted his chest, trying to sooth my slightly wounded pride. "I was trying to be mature, thank you very much. All the other girls in my year were wearing them and I didn't want to be the only girl left sporting underwear with furry kittens on them." I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

To my surprise, he eased his mouth closer to my ear and whispered, "I bet you still look fetching in those lacy knickers." I felt my entire body flush with heat at his words. As much as I wanted to enjoy his attention, I knew he had consumed one to many glasses of liquor. Yet, I could not pull myself away from the pull he had on my heart.

He leaned his face closer to mine, but before he could reach my lips, I put my fingers to his mouth. "Sirius, not like this. I don't want you to do something you'll regret tomorrow."

He gently removed my hand and set it in his lap. I stared into his deep grey eyes hoping I could hold up my ruse of sensibility, but before I could react, he put his lips onto mine.

The kiss was soft and gentle, just how I imagined it would be, but it quickly progressed when he slid his tongue across my lower lip. I sighed quickly responding, allowing him to invade my mouth. He buried his fingers deep into my straight brown hair causing it to slightly tangle around his digits, pulling me closer to his skillful lips. The kiss carried on for a few moments before I came to my senses and pulled away. His eyes were still closed, trying to comprehend why I had stopped.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Not like this…I'm the first woman you've been in contact with since you left Azkaban so please don't' think you can kiss me because you're lonely looking for a quick escape. My emotions are not something that should be played with Sirius." I removed myself from his embrace and sped out of the drawing room leaving him to his own thoughts. I felt terrible that I let the kiss continue for as long as it had. If Sirius wanted some sort of relationship with me I wanted him to initiate it with a clear head. I wasn't going to become one of his fleeting fancies. I wanted something so much more.

* * *

 _August 2, 1995_

Since that night, I have tried to avoid being alone with Sirius to the best of my ability. Neither of us mentioned the kiss. I was too embarrassed to even catch his eye half the time. He was drunk…he was lonely…. Maybe that was why he felt the need to kiss me? I was upstairs contemplating over our encounter until I heard a loud crash come from what sounded like the entryway.

"SCUM! BLOOD TRAITORS CONTAMINATING MY HOME! MY WORTHLESS SON TARNISHING OUR FAMILY WITH HIS PRESENCE!" I rolled my eyes at the Walburga Black's ear splitting screams. Making my way downstairs to investigate I stopped at her portrait and attempted to shut the curtains to quiet her outburst. Suddenly a pair of hands assisted my plight on Mrs. Black. After successfully covering the wretched woman, Sirius pulled me by the arm down to the kitchen.

"Harry has been attacked by dementors in Little Whinning. Dumbledore just called an emergency meeting. Hurry."

* * *

The rest of the night was spent creating a plan to immediately bring Harry to Grimmauld Place. I wanted to wrap my hands around Mundungus Fletchers greasy neck and send him to en early grave for completely disregarding his guard duties. My nephew's life was at stake and I was not taking his attack lightly.

"How could this possibly happen?! He was supposed to be safe as long as he was with the Dursleys, Albus! We need to find out who was responsible for this attack!" I slammed my closed hand against the table causing various glassware to shake from the force of impact.

"You are quite right Charlotte. I believe this attack confirms my theory that the dementors are slowly beginning to disregard the Ministry's authority, much like I predicted this summer, but as of right now we do not have any answers regarding who unleashed the creatures," said Dumbledore solemnly.

"We must be on absolute alert from now on. Luckily Arabella Figg witnessed the attack on the two boys so she will serve as a witness for Harry's trial."

"Trial? On what grounds? The boy used his Patronus charm in self-defense. Surely the Ministry can comprehend that?" questioned Sirius.

"I'm afraid not Sirius. Cornelius has been waiting for an opportunity to remove Harry from my influence ever since our mutual parting of ways in late June."

I rolled my eyes at the thought of the blubbering, insufferable man who served as Minister for Magic. Fudge clearly did not have his priorities in order. I prayed he would soon come to realize that Dumbledore was in the right and so was my nephew.

"We will arrange for Harry to arrive at Grimmauld Place 4 days from now. I trust my Advanced Guard can accomplish the task at hand?" asked Dumbledore.

A handful of people, including Remus, Tonks, Alastor, and Kingsley, nodded their heads in affirmation.

"Remus I believe you can create a diversion to keep the Dursley's out of Number Four Privet Drive for the night?"

"Of course, Albus." The gears inside my intelligent friends head began to turn, already forming ideas.

"Then it is settled. I bid you all good night. I must return to Hogwarts and compose a rather inquisitive note to our friend Cornelius Fudge." With that last statement, Dumbledore hastily left Headquarters, while the rest of the Order said their goodbyes as well. I was still immensely irritated with tonight's turn of events. On the bright side, I was going to see Harry for the first time in many years. I'm so anxious I could vomit. I needed something to calm me down, so I pulled out a glass from the dusty cupboard and poured myself a small amount of red wine.

I was a little ashamed of myself for turning to alcohol to calm my nerves, but I considered this situation a special exception. With the first sip, I instantly felt a tiny bit of relief. My shoulders slumped slightly as I rested my face in my hands.

"Are you alright?" questioned Sirius from the other side of the table. I had forgotten that he was still in the room after all the commotion, which took place two minutes earlier.

"No not really. Harry was put in danger once again and neither of us could do anything about it." Guilt filled my entire being." I feel like I've repeated myself ever since I've come here, but I'm a terrible aunt."

"Let me repeat myself for the millionth time then. You. Are. Not. A. Bad. Aunt." With every word, he stepped closer towards me. "None of this was your fault. I hate not being able to jump into action as much as you so don't except too much pity from me." I raised my head to see his arms folded across his chest with a disdainful look upon his face. I could immediately tell he wasn't in the mood to be overly sentimental.

"Well that's reassuring. You know Sirius just because you're so bitter about being stuck here doesn't mean you have a right to take it out on everyone else." I started." In fact, I suggest you shape up because your godson will be here in a few days and I'm sure he wouldn't be happy to find you wallowing in self pity when he gets here."

For the first time in our entire lives, this was the only time I had ever raised my voice or gotten truly angry with Sirius. I was fed up with his attitude and that when he finally decides to speak to me I get chewed out for no reason.

"What makes you think you have the right to dictate the way I live my life? You think you can come here and try to transform Remus and I into out former selves again in attempt to bring back the memories of your past life, then you're wrong. Like you said, we've all been hurt and there is no changing that so please stop trying to butt in where you are not wanted."

His words stung with a force so hard it astounded me. Tears seeped out of my eyes and down my splotchy cheeks. I did not expect him to ever speak to me this way. After every thing we had been through together…. Perhaps our kiss truly did mean nothing to him.

"You truly are a piece of shit sometimes, Sirius. I wanted to help you because I know you needed a friend, not for my own personal gain. Deep down you know that and you're just lashing out because you need a scapegoat for your issues." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Until you learn to accept the consequences of your actions I'm going stay out of your hair like you so desperately want me to do. If you need me, I'll be tending to Buckbeak. It seems like he is the only kind-hearted animal in this hell hole." Before I walked out of the kitchen, I looked at him once last time.

"Maybe you're more like your family than you care to admit…"

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing created by the amazing J.K. Rowling. My only original character is Charlotte Potter.**

 **A/N: Here is the latest chapter! Harry finally makes an appearance in the next one. I'm really excited to write his first interaction with Charlotte after so many years a part. Keep tuning in for more:)**


	7. Chapter 7

_August 6, 1995_

"You can do this. Come on pull yourself together Charlotte. He is just a boy…." Well more than just a boy, he's The Boy Who Lived, but more even more importantly, he's your nephew. "You don't need to be afraid," I kept silently repeating this mantra inside my head all day long. Tonight I would be blessed with the privilege of seeing Harry once again and I was scared out of my wits to say the least. I couldn't sit still to save my life. Hermione and Ron both informed me that Harry was in an extremely agitated state at the moment, which made me concerned as to how he would take my sudden appearance into his life. Apparently, Hermione, Ron, and Sirius were both under strict orders from Dumbledore to not mention anything regarding the Order to Harry through owl post. I can only imagine how hard it was for him being kept in the dark, stuck in that miserable environment, and then to top it all off, he was attacked by dementors. However, the presence of familiar faces would do the sweet boy some good after a tumultuous start to his summer.

My pacing began to grate on everyone's nerves by evening time. Of course, I don't blame them, but I was growing more and more anxious with each passing hour.

"Why don't you go conduct some observations on Buckbeak?" suggested Hermione.

"Yeah I'm sure that would help distract you, at least a little," said Ginny, who I must say was quite a joy to be around. Her sarcastic attitude reminded me of myself when I was her age. I was the expert in handling rambunctious older brothers, so we bonded quickly over our shared experiences in that field.

"You know, I actually need to jot down a few extra pieces of data before sending Mr. Scamander my progress. That doesn't sound like a bad idea." I replied thoughtfully.

Lately, my encounters with Buckbeak have consisted of me venting my problems to the poor creature and getting no response back; I always thought animals were great listeners. I quickly ran up to my room to grab my data journal to document my research.

* * *

 _From the Research Log of Charlotte Elaine Potter: Dated August 6, 1995_

 _Ordinarily prideful creatures, hippogriffs are often weary of who they allow in their personal space. Many observers must gracefully bow before the august eagle-horse hybrid in hopes to receive an invitation to come closer. The species typically live wooded areas with plenty of open space in which to stretch their immense wingspan. In this particular record, I am observing a male hippogriff christened Buckbeak. Over the course of about a month, he has demonstrated the typical personality traits of a hippogriff raised in a suitable environment. However, his living space has been reduced to a single large master bedroom with a cozy bed to sleep on. His weight is something that concerns me; his diet consists of dead rats and the occasional left over pot roast, while the usual meal for a full grown male hippogriff is large animal carcasses and dead ferrets, if kept handy. Further studies into his psyche with come with time._

 _His feathers have remained a sleek and shiny silver-grey mix. The hooves and talons are in fine shape, although they could be trimmed to prevent further damage to his room._

* * *

After writing down my initial thoughts on Buckbeak, I swiftly drew a sketch and labeled his various body parts. This was always my favorite part of studying animals, honing my drawing skills. Over the years I accumulated, many sketch books and journals filled with all sorts of creatures from many parts of the world. With a letter begging Dumbledore to allow me out of hiding to continue my Magizoology career, Mr. Scamander used his influence to convince my former Headmaster that I was in safe hands and no harm would come to me under his tutelage. Equipped with my family's antique invisibility cloak to conceal my figure in open spaces, we traveled together for a year collecting information on new magical species.

I felt awful going off so soon after my brother's death, but once I was around all of the wonderful creatures and in Mr. Scamander's care, I started to feel like my old self. Overall, the whole experience was therapeutic and an essential part of my grieving process. As I got older, I succumbed to the guilt of leaving England and it all doubled once Sirius escaped from Azkaban. Seeing his face everyday on newspapers, hearing his name on the radio, it brought back the worst memories that I thought were buried deep in my mind.

Most of the time, Newt and his son Neiman sent me some of their observation notes and articles to look over and edit; this simple task kept me occupied, but not for long. Soon enough my thoughts would wander over to Harry and in some instances Remus, just wondering how they were fairing. Were they happy or lonely like me?

I had lost track of time perfecting my illustration of my feathery friend and didn't move from my spot on the floor until I heard an unfamiliar voice yelling not too far from the Black's master suite. I carefully walked down the hallway to investigate until the Weasley twins appeared out of thin air directly in front of Ron's bedroom.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you my dear Charlotte," said Fred.

"Ickle Harry is letting of a bit of steam at the moment," quipped George. "And believe me, you do not want to face the brunt of young Potter's anger."

"We're about to pop in for a spell and ease the uncomfortable tension." The twins gave each other knowing smirks before turning their attention back to me.

"In all seriousness though, you might want to wait until after tonight's meeting to get acquainted with your long lost nephew," suggested Fred.

Normally, I was not too confident with taking instructions from the playful twins, but for once, they actually had a good point. Not wanting to intrude on Harry's private conversation with his friends, I made my way downstairs and away from the atmosphere filled with teenage angst and enmity.

I took a seat at the kitchen table next to Molly's oldest son Bill, who had grown up to become quite handsome in my opinion. His long hair suited him; Molly really needed to cut him some slack. We spent some time discussing the animals he came across during his time in Egypt, but the entire time I could feel a pair of eyes glancing in our direction every few minutes.

Sirius was lounging against one of the cabinets alongside the table waiting for a chance to sneak out and speak to Harry. Even though we have barely said two words to each other since the night of Harry's attack, I knew he was giddy as a schoolboy at the arrival of his godson. From what he told me, Harry often confided in Sirius about his troubles and woes from last year through owl post. The two had become close confidants and Sirius spoke of him as if he had gained his best friend back from the dead. I wondered if I was going to react the same way. I have rarely encountered children so I am not an expert in parenting, but I had a sneaking suspicion that Harry needed guidance, not a friend.

"FILTH! SCUM! BY PRODUCT OF DIRT AND VILENESS! HALF-BREEDS, MUTANTS, FREAKS BEGONE FROM THIS PLACE!"

Sirius let out an exaggerated sigh" I'll take care of this…" He hastily excited our meeting room to aid in quieting his mother's outrageous cries. Her portrait has been quite for the most part, but Tonks would occasionally wake her by tripping over that god-forsaken umbrella stand. A few moments later Mrs. Weasley announced her return by clearing her throat. I turn my head in her direction and instantly had my breath taken away…

There he was, I could not believe my eyes. He was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. My heart longed to just hug him and tight and never let go. He was an almost exact replica of his father, except his eyes. Those bright-green almond shaped eyes were distinctly a trait he inherited from his mother. However, he carried something in his features that was completely original.

His eyes drifted around the room finally reaching my small guarded frame. He gave me a confused look. He was probably wondering whom this strange woman covered in hippogriff feathers was sitting in front of him. How would I go about introducing myself? "Hi Harry. I'm your aunt. Sorry I haven't seen you until now, but I hope we become fast friends?"

No, that would do. Arthur Weasley interrupted our line of vision by giving Harry a firm handshake and then pulling him away so he could greet the others standing in the kitchen.

"Charlotte?" asked Remus, pulling me out of my inner turmoil.

"What? I'm sorry." I sat straight giving him my full attention.

"Molly asked if you want some dinner." I hadn't eaten since breakfast, but I knew I would no be able to hold anything down. My stomach was in knots.

"Forgive me Molly. I'm afraid I don't have much of an appetite at the moment. Can I help you with anything?" I asked making my way towards the stove. Happy for the distraction I gladly helped Molly prepare plates of warm stew for the group of hungry adults and teenagers.

Fred and George tried to lend a hand as well, but ended up causing a huge commotion due to their constant need to perform magic outside of school, now that they had reached the proper age.

"Fred! George! JUST CARRY THE PLATES," shouted Mrs. Weasley. The twins managed to make a various utensils to fly across the room, including a notoriously sharp knife, which landed dangerously close to my right hand. If I'm not mistaken I saw Sirius jump back when a knife flew in his direction as well, causing his long hair to fall in front of his grinning face. He was clearly enjoying all of the chaos.

Everyone found a place at the table and started to inhale Molly's satisfying dish. Everyone except me; I mostly stared at my plate, occasionally stirring the contents to keep my hands occupied. Tonks was trying humor Hermione, Ginny, and myself by changing her nose into different shapes and sizes. I looked across the table and saw Harry and Sirius quietly whispering to each other. Sirius was probably answering a few of Harry's many questions about various Order members.

After a generous serving of rhubarb crumble, a few of the children emitted yawned, signaling it was time to get ready for bed. Sirius, however, was not ready to retire to his room just yet.

"You know I'm surprised at you Harry. I'm figured the first thing you would do when you got here was ask questions about You-Know-Who." Oh no, here we go.

"I did actually, but Ron and Hermione said were not allowed in the Order…" Harry quickly responded.

"You're just a boy Harry, you don't need to be wrapped up in dark matters. We decided it's best if you concentrate on school, it is after all—"

"That's rubbish Molly. Harry should join immediately. He's been in more danger than any of us sitting in this room. He deserves to be treated as an adult," growled Sirius.

I had to bite my tongue in attempt to hold back my opinion. I did not want to get caught in the crossfire between their arguments, it would only make things worse, but I lost the battle of self control at Molly's mention of my brother.

"He's not _James,_ Sirius!" Sirius looked as if he had been slapped across the face.

"Yes Molly. He's not James, but he is the only connection to him that we have left! So please forgive Sirius for acting rash. He is excited about Harry being with us and is learning the difference between being a godfather and being a friend. Give him a break." I said raising my voice. Harry snapped his head to face me in surprise.

Before the bewildered boy could respond to my outburst Sirius muttered, "I know perfectly well who he is Molly. Now if you could please stop criticizing my inadequate skills as a godfather, I'd appreciate if you would all leave the kitchen. I think it's time Harry, Remus, and I have a talk."

The occupants of the room chorused their goodbyes. Ron and Hermione both nodded at Harry before leaving the room, signaling a promise to tell them about what happens after they leave. Harry was so lucky to have such trustworthy and passionate friends. After everyone was gone, Sirius pulled out four bottles of butterbeer and set them in front of each of us. This was the first time in hours that the house was completely silent. Remus took this as a cue to ask Harry—

"Harry, how much do you know about your father's family?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Not much, honestly. I've never really thought to ask." I began fidgeting in my seat. "My parents have been gone for so long, I figured the Dursely's were the only family I had left."

"You're wrong…" I whispered. Astonishingly, Sirius gave my hand a firm squeeze under the table, signaling for me to continue. This was the first form of physical contact the two of us shared since the "drunken kiss" incident and I was glad to have an ally.

"Harry, my name is Charlotte…Charlotte Potter…and I'm your aunt…"I slowly uttered those words I had so longed to say. Sadly, I didn't receive the reaction I had hoped for, actually it was much worse.

Harry angrily pushed his chair backwards. "You've got to be kidding me! After all this time you've just been laying low while I could've been living with someone else!?"

"Harry please, let us explain.." started Sirius.

"How could anyone not have told me about her? Why hasn't she been mentioned before?" roared Harry.

"Dumbledore advised me to leave England, in fear Death Eaters would come find me after the fall of their leader," I explained. "I was eighteen years old the night I lost my family and I was in no position to raise a child being just a child myself according to Albus. Harry, I know this is a poor excuse for a way out, but there are reasons that prevent me from can't fully explaining my absence from your life….I'm so incredibly sorry. You deserve a better explanation that what I have just told you. Actually you have deserved more than an explanation, you should have had a life filled with love and happiness like mine. I loved my brother and sister-in-law more than anything on the planet and seeing your face again tonight is only another reminder that… I failed them…I..I.." My words eventually turned into sobs. Uncontrollable sobs.

Harry sat silently while my cries continued. Remus attempted to console me, but it was no use. It was Harry's voice that made me freeze.

"I've seen you before…"

"Of course you have Harry, she was there when you were born, along with Remus and myself," stated Sirius.

"No….in the mirror."

"What mirror?" The three of us asked in unison.

"It was called the Mirror of Erised." Harry explained. "I had just received my father's old invisibility cloak as a Christmas present." My eyes lit up. A glimmer of happiness shined in my eyes from realizing he used the cloak in true Potter fashion.

"Then I looked into the mirror and my parents appeared next to me. After I realized who they were, a large group of people gather behind them and I saw you…" He pointed in my direction." You were standing on my father's right side…. Now it makes sense."

"Harry I know this is a lot to process, but please be rational and don't blame Charlotte for matters that were ultimately out of her control," said Remus. Maybe he could make Harry come to terms with his strange new aunt suddenly coming into his life. I'm sure Sirius could manage to convince him into accepting my presence in life as well….maybe…I hope.

"I'm sorry, but I can't just welcome you with open arms." Stated the dark haired fifteen year old sitting in front of me." You all can't expect me to just be okay with the bombshell of information on top of everything else going on."

Sirius and Remus both opened their mouths to speak, but Harry cut them off.

"I think I've had enough surprises for one night. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." He said curtly before stomping his way out of the kitchen and out of our sight.

Well that went about as well as I expected. I laid my head in my arms on the table and allowed more tears to flow down my face.

"Charlotte, it's going to be alright," said Remus. "He just needs time. Harry is a smart and terribly kind boy who is capable of giving second chances, look at us." He gestured to himself and Sirius.

"Yeah, Char. You should've seen his introduction to his godfather," said Sirius trying to lighten the mood. I guess he was finally over our little spat from a few nights ago.

"He pinned me down to the floor and tried to strangle me. Of course, I was a bit worse for wear and he thought I was going to murder him and his friends, but look, it's all the past and we have a pretty decent relationship."

I brushed my matted hair away from my face. "I guess you're both right, but I just hate how my only living family member hates the ground I walk on. How do I even begin to build a connection with him?" I exasperatedly threw my hands in the air.

"Maybe you could start with stories about his parents?" suggested Remus, pulling his chair closer to mine. "I'm sure he would love to hear about James's love for chocolate ice cream and Muggle music or his mother's incredible capacity to endure James's obnoxious feats to grab her attention."

"Or even about your parents," said Sirius" He has no knowledge of who his grandparents were and how despite your fathers invention of Sleekeazy's he still never managed to tame James's untidy hair" He gave me a warm smile and reached for my hand across the table once again.

"We promise to help in anyway we can. Hopefully we can bring Harry around," Remus stated with conviction. "Just try and calm down and don't let your emotions get the best of you. I know you Potter's can be stubborn and heard headed, but you have to be willing to bend to Harry's moods, he is a teenager after all." He chuckled.

"Remus is right. For now just play it by ear, and let him come to you first," said Sirius.

I sighed and smiled at my two old friends. "Thank you both…for being here with me…and for your support."

"We'd do anything for you Charlotte," vowed Sirius. "I hope you know that."

Remus released a yawn and announced it was time for his departure. He quietly rose from his chair to give me a warm hug goodbye and bid us both a goodnight.

Sirius and I followed his lead and made our way up to our respective bedrooms. My hand had just reached the knob before Sirius cleared his throat.

"I owe you an apology."

"For what exactly?" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well for starters, my terrible comment I made to you the other night and then for drunkenly accosting you in my drawing room…"he muttered.

"I suppose I can forgive you, but I'm tired of you constantly changing moods on me. It's beginning to get old Sirius."

"I understand. I'm still trying to adjust to this gloomy place as well as being around people again. For twelve years I rotted away in a jail cell surrounded by unhappy memories and soul sucking evil creatures…" His confession was sincere. I could hear the hollow tones of his voice with his mention of the dreadful prison. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his arm.

"I know. Please understand this too, I am not trying to force you into becoming the old Sirius again, that is your decision. I just want you to enjoy your time out of that place and I want you to be able to make up for lost years by opening your heart and eyes to the kindness in the company you keep."

"You honestly care that much?" He asked with a hint of doubt. "Charlotte, I am not the same man I once was. You saw me at my prime, when I was charming and fun. Now," we gestured to his appearance. "well look at me…"

"I am Sirius. To me you'll always be the boy helped me to my feet after I tripped on Platform 9 ¾ when I was eleven years old. You were kind and always listened when I had to vent about how the girls in my year would tease me because of my obsession with strange animals." I said with a breathy laugh. Somehow, our bodies had drifted closer towards one another. He reached up to delicately pull a stray hippogriff feather from my hair.

"Charlotte?" He moved closer.

"Yes?" Closer.

"I'm not really sorry about that kiss…" Our lips were practically touching. "In fact I'd like to do it again if you don't mind."

I pressed my lips against his without hesitation. He pulled me against his with a groan. Heat gathered in my lower limbs at the sound. I ran my hands through his curly dark hair, trying to find a way to be closer to him. Without warning, his tongue slip between my lips increasing the heat of our kisses. I sighed against his mouth, thoroughly enjoying his tongue battling against mine for dominance. He pushed me against his door, running his hands along my body. Eventually we both had to pull away in attempt to catch our breath.

"Sirius…I…" he put his fingers to my lips.

"Charlotte, I want you to know that ever since you arrived, something within me has changed. All my life you've been there for me as a sister and as a friend, a constant part of my life. You have grown into a beautiful woman who has shown me an incredible amount of kindness." He gently took my hand in his. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I fancy you…."

I couldn't believe my ears. Did he really just say what I think he said? My heartbeat was pounding out of my chest with excitement! My teenage self would be screaming on the inside.

With every ounce of bravery in my body, I finally confessed. "Sirius, I fancy you as well. In fact, I've fancied you for many years actually." I said sheepishly.

He responded with a trademark smirk. "Oh really? And you never thought to tell me this?"

"Well I was your best mate's sister and I didn't think you'd ever go for the little girl who used to follow you lot around like your shadows when we were young." I shrugged my shoulders." I don't know. I guess I was just embarrassed and lacked confidence in myself."

"Charlotte, I would be honored if you would have a proper dinner with me one night…If you want to that is?" I pretended to ponder over his request before I gave him my answer.

"I would love to Sirius…just don't force Kreacher to stand in as a server. I don't think I'd be able to keep down an ounce of food at the sight of his saggy old skin." I shuddered while he let out a bark like laugh.

"I'll definitely keep that in mind," he said with a smile and a wink before lightly kissing me on the lips for the last time that night.

"I'll see you in the morning," I whispered against his lips. "Goodnight."

He then silently closed his door and called it a night. I walked across the hall into my room and immediately flung myself onto the bed. I couldn't believe it. He actually fancied me and for once, this wasn't a dream. I was tremendously giddy at the idea of our upcoming dinner and at the possibilities that lay ahead in regards finally forming a future life for myself; hopefully one that included bot Sirius and Harry…

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing created by the amazing J.K. Rowling. My only original character is Charlotte Potter.**

 **A/N: Whew. The first week of school has left my exhausted. But I couldn't wait to put another chapter out so here you guys go! I hope you enjoy it! I wanted to say that I don't plan on quoting Order of the Phoenix word for word because some things just don't play out the same way now that Charlotte is included in the story, hope you can bear with me!**

 **Also thank you to DrucillaM, MagicBrownie,MarishkaTheUnderdog, Michand, and x3charmed-twilightx3 for the follows and Alierana, brunette-in-black,** **jessieaat, and lightningx94 for the favorites!**

 **You support means so much and keeps me going with the work overload!**


	8. Chapter 8

_August 7, 1995_

I awoke this morning with a new sense of purpose. Last night I had met Harry. Our meeting did not exactly go according to plan, but Sirius and Remus both promised they would help me in my endeavor of earning Harry's trust. I hope that they would set out in fulfilling their promise today while I am out. For today, I am leaving Grimmauld Place to tie up a loose end from my past. One, that with time, could negatively affect my possible future relationship with Sirius. Just the thought of the opportunity he had given me by asking me out on an official date fueled me with vigor in my bones.

I grabbed a sensible cream blouse, a black skirt with a modest length, and of course the rest of my undergarments, then silently walked across the hall to the bathroom so I could quickly shower and make myself presentable. I put on a light amount of makeup and tied my hair into a low ponytail. My hair never seems to cooperate during apparition. I looked at my reflection, took a deep breath in and slowly released it. I was strangely nervous about my mission, but in the end, I knew this was for the best.

I managed to make my way to the front door undetected; I suppose everyone must still be asleep? I opened the door and saw a magnificent light pink and baby blue sunrise. It was the last thing I saw before disapparating to a familiar brick home in the English countryside. My legs felt like jelly after landing on the soft grass; even after all these years, apparition was not my favorite way to travel, I preferred using the floo network or using a broomstick if possible.

After trekking through a fair amount of tall grass, I finally reached the front door. I straightened my blouse and attempted to flatten down my skirt before knocking on the heavy piece of wood. A few moments later, a lanky young man with dirty blonde hair, who looked to be half asleep, greeted me at the door.

"Oh, good morning Ms. Charlotte," said the boy attempting to stifle a yawn.

"Hello, Rolf," I greeted with a smile." Um, is your father home?"

"Yeah, he's out in the back. Come on in," he beckoned.

"Thanks sweetie." I stepped inside and made my way through the house, dodging various pieces of eccentric furniture and empty animal cages. I assume Rolf had returned to his bedroom to try to catch a few more precious hours of sleep before starting his daily routine of outside chores. Judging from the dirty dishes in the sink, I assumed Neiman's wife Rena was out running errands or something of the sort.

I could hear rummaging inside the small, but sturdy old wooden shed in the backyard. I tentatively opened to door and was instantly overwhelmed by the magical menagerie of magical creatures in front of my eyes; crups playfully barking from their kennels, bowtruckles wrestling one another amongst the branches of a small potted tree, and unsurprisingly a niffler rummaging around through Neiman's coat, which he had discarded onto the straw ridden floor.

The owner of the tattered tweed coat was standing with his back facing me, busying himself with a collection of vials filled with unknown, but colorful substances.

"Um hello, Neiman," I said.

His head whipped around at the sound of my voice. His deep brown eyes widened in surprise underneath his black horn rimmed glasses. Before I could say anything else, he briskly walked towards me, grabbed my face with both of his callused hands and kissed my lips passionately without hesitation.

"Charlotte, I've missed you so much," he whispered between kisses. "I haven't seen you in weeks."

Neiman grabbed me by the waist and lifted me onto his paper covered work desk. He pushed my legs apart and settled between my taught limbs.

"Neiman…Neiman…?" I tried to get his attention, but he continued kissing down my neck, biting onto the sensitive spot right above my collarbone causing me to moan in approval before coming to my senses.

"NEIMAN," I stated firmly pushing him away from my flushed skin. "I need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait?" He asked as he adjusted his a skewed glasses. "Rena won't be home for a few more hours." Neiman attacked the tied ribbon on the front of my shirt, but I managed to stop him before he was able to unveil my nude bra.

I sighed. "I'm afraid not, dear." He reluctantly pulled away from my warm body and assisted me in climbing down from the desk. For the second time today, I readjusted my blouse and fixed my black skirt back into the appropriate position. At the same time, Neiman attempted to straighten his salt and pepper hair back to its original state and regain his distinguished composure.

He cleared his throat. "So what is it you needed to discuss?"

I studied his slightly lined facial features; while Neiman was handsome in his own right, he was definitely not Sirius.

"We need to end this…." I uttered softly.

"Excuse me?"

"This…relationship…affair…or whatever you what to call it. It needs to stop." I said raising my eyes to meet his confused expression.

"What do you mean? Charlotte, you're just being rash. I know I said I would leave Rena once Rolf graduated, but it's been more complicated than I thought…" he stammered.

"Neiman it doesn't matter anymore. I'm done being someone's mistress," I said with a conviction I didn't know I possessed." It's time for me to actually have a substantial relationship in my life, not just a quick tryst every now and then behind closed doors…." I rubbed my temples to try to ease the pressure building behind my skull. "Neiman, you've been a part of my life for over fourteen years now, whether as a lover, colleague, or friend, you've been my rock when I've needed you most, but you knew this weird friends with benefits arrangement we have would eventually come to stop."

Neiman was at a loss for words. "Charlotte…I…I…" he sighed. "I suppose you're right. We both agreed to end this if either one of us had doubts…I guess after so long I didn't realize how hard it was actually going to be for me when it happened." He pulled out the chair from his desk and plopped dejectedly into the seat.

I knelt in front of him, placing a hand on his knee. "I want you to know this is hard for me too," I said gently." but I'm tired of living a life filled with guilt and the occasional twinge of jealously when I see you with Rena, while were in the same room. I've been hurting for a long time, but you know I've never gotten over my past…." Here we go." All this time I've been holding onto fantasy that's finally come true."

"You don't mean?" He lifted his head from his hands unveiling a perplexed expression. "You've seen him?

"Yes…actually I live with him now, if were being honest." I gave him a shy smile.

"Charlotte Potter, you sly dog. Now who's the one juggling two people at one time?" He said with a laugh.

"Oh hush. Seriously though, I was hoping you would understand how much being in a relationship with Sirius would mean to me…" Over the course of our affair, I had confessed to Neiman about my teenage crush and undying love for the falsely accused man. Neiman was actually the first person I contacted after finding out about his innocence. My emotions were running high that day and let's just say I needed to relive some building tension.

"Charlie, you will always be my best friend, colleague, and confidante, no matter the outcome of our physical relationship." Neiman placed his other right hand over mine and gave it a tight squeeze. "I do feel a bit like I've been punched in the chest I'll admit, but I'll get over it eventually." I playfully shoved his leg and stood up stretching my achy knees. Getting older was a bitch, to say the least.

"Thanks Neiman…I hope you realize how much I appreciate our friendship and everything you've done for me," I said wrapping my arms around his waist.

"You're welcome love," he pressed his lips against the top of my head.

"Well I'm afraid I better get going. I've been gone for a few hours now and I'm sure people are wondering where I've gotten to," I said with a chuckle. I leaned up to kiss Neiman on the cheek before leaving his embrace, making my way towards the door.

"Hey Charlotte," said Neiman from across the room.

"Yes?"

"Please don't be a stranger….I hope everything works out between you and Sirius….despite his less than stellar reputation with the Ministry right now…you'll find a way to change that, I know you will."

"Of course."

"But if he ever hurts you don't hesitate to owl me," he said with a wink.

I gave him a small grin before exiting the shed allowing him to continue with his work.

After leaving Neiman's I felt like the weight of the world lifted from my shoulders. I was officially ready to start a new. I know I should feel some remorse about ending my arrangement with Neiman, after all we have been lovers for over a decade, but I felt and indescribable feeling of relief. No more sneaking around, no more excuses, and no more lies.

I arrived back at Grimmauld Place in the late afternoon. I opened the door and heard rummaging from down hallway; I wonder if Molly needed help in the kitchen?

"Blood traitors everywhere…"mumbled the Black family's grotesque house elf Kreacher."Mistress is not happy…"

Most of the house elves I've encountered have been sweet, attentive little dears, but this particular elf managed to irritate me in ways I never thought possible. At first, I ignored being called a blood traitor every single morning since my arrival, but now it was just getting old. I was extremely proud to be a Potter and grateful that my parents taught me to accept wizards and magical beings of all kinds.

Instead of giving him a response, I merely carried on with my business and let him walk past me up the stairs. What he does all day long is beyond me.

"Oh Charlotte!" said a startled Mrs. Weasley, clutching a knife in her hand. "You gave me fright! You're as quiet as a church mouse my dear."

"I'm sorry Molly," I chuckled. "I've always had a tendency to sneak up on people. Anyways, I was wondering if you needed help with anything?"

She shook her head. "I'm all finished with the sandwiches, but would you mind fetching the children for lunch? They're upstairs finishing off the doxies in the drawing room."

"Sure thing," I replied.

On my way to gather the children I was met with Fred, George, and Ginny, the three ginger haired wizards bearing mischievous grins on their freckled faces.

"Well, well, well look who finally decided to show her pretty face this morning," said George with a wink.

"We've all been wondering where you ran off to…alone," the other Weasley twin added. "Or rather a certain older gentleman seemed to show particular interest in your whereabouts."

I tried to push my way around the two, but they continued to block the narrow hall. "Boys it's a free country, I am allowed to go and do whatever I want. And I happen to be a responsible adult, so if you don't mind, could you please tell me where the other three are?" I asked.

"They were still tiding up when I saw them, but I think Sirius came back upstairs to join the fun," said Ginny, attempting to pull her brothers towards the staircase. "I think he had a little too much fun with a doxy at one point actually."

I laughed and shook my head at the boys over exaggerated struggle to prevent their sister from dragging them by the ears to go eat. Those two were something else, that's for sure. They brought such life to this gloomy house; it was quite refreshing if I'm being honest.

Ron and Hermione were standing outside the door across from the drawing room. I had yet to set foot in that particular room so I could only imagine what was inside.

"Hey you two," I said, interrupting their conversation." Ron, your mum said lunch was ready and that you lot deserve some nourishment after all your hard work." I gave him a wink, which made his cheeks turn slightly pink in return.

He cleared his throat." Um, Miss Potter, uh I mean Charlotte."

I gave a slight chuckle, looking between the two teenagers, who were standing a tiny bit close to each other. I could definitely feel some sort of connection between the two, but kept my opinion to myself. The muffled voices from behind the door reminded me of last night's introductory fiasco.

"So, tell me, how mad was he?" I asked apprehensively" He seemed royally pissed when he left to go to bed last night. Does he absolutely hate me?" Both Ron and Hermione exchanged nervous glances, trying hard to decide whether they should betray their best friends confidence or not.

"I wouldn't blame him if he does. He has every right."

"Well the thing is" started Hermione." Harry has been going through a rough time, to say the least and he's let all of his anger build up inside over the entire summer, which is partially every one's fault, so it's not just you he's angry at. But he is curious about you despite your lack of participation in his childhood, however…"

"Harry more confused than angry about why you've decided to all of a sudden show up after all these years," stated Ron, putting an end to Hermione's lengthy explanation.

"I completely understand. I just want him to know that I would love for the chance to get to know him, but it can be on his own time; when he's ready, of course," I said. "Sirius and Remus already told me they would try to talk to Harry for me, but I think it would be even better if you two helped as well."

"We'll try our best Charlotte, but for the time being I wouldn't expect too much out of him," urged Hermione." Maybe after the trial is over, he might loosen up a little…"

Ron nodded in agreement. "Hermione's right Mi…Charlotte." He said quickly catching his mistake. I hated when people called Miss Potter, it sounded too stuffy for my taste, plus it made me feel so…old.

"Thanks guys. I'm trying to stay positive about the whole thing, but I guess we'll just have to let things play out on their own. In the meantime, you should head downstairs before Molly comes up here herself."

They quickly bounded down the stairs to join the other rambunctious Weasley clan for lunch. I knocked on the door in front of me, interrupting the intimate conversation between what seemed to be Sirius and Harry. I eased it open and was surprised to find a room occupied by the two most important men in my life standing in front of an extremely large woven tapestry. Sirius looked at me with surprise that soon turned to irritation upon my entrance. I could sense an awkward tension between us, so to prevent Harry from hearing an uncomfortable discussion I cleared my throat and said," Mrs. Weasley said lunch is ready."

Harry stared at me for a second before stomping out of the room without saying a word. His emerald green eyes left an imprint of ever lasting guilt onto my heart. The next moment I had with him alone, I would try to further explain everything to him myself. After he disappeared, Sirius quickly filled the silence.

"Where have you been all afternoon?" he boldy asked." I assumed you had just over slept, but when I came to check on you, your room was empty."

"Not that it's any of your business, I was…uh… just going over some papers with Neiman Scamander this morning. His home, as well as his father's, are both safe houses for me so we can conduct research together." I retorted. I couldn't just blurt out the real reason, at least not just yet. I did not want to give Sirius another reason to be pissy with me at the moment. While he claimed not to hate the idea of jealousy when it came to the petty girls he would string along, he was quite the jealous type himself.

"Oh I see then. It must be lovely to go out and about whenever you want. I don't blame you. I would too if I had the opportunity. Mother and Kreacher would both appreciate my absence once again." Bitterness was radiating off him in waves. I sympathetically put my hand on his shoulder to try and ease his agitation, but he brushed it away and stepped towards the tapestry and pointed at a large black spot, which looked as if a piece of the fabric had been blown away. Underneath the singed edges was "Sirius" weaved in an elegant scrawl.

"If you couldn't tell, this gaping hole used to be my face. I was destined for darkness like most of the Black family before me, but it came as quite a shock to dear old mum when I was sorted into Gryffindor." He sighed before continuing." I hated every single one of them, except for a select few. My parents made my life a living hell after my first year at Hogwarts, trying to force any ounce of happiness out of my spirit."

"They sound like dementors if you ask me." I said sarcastically earning a slight chuckle from Sirius.

"Worse actually. She blasted my portrait off the tapestry the night I ran away. In her eyes, I was a disgrace to the family name, so they eventually put all of their stock into Regulus. Lot of good that did for them." He turned back around to face me." You don't' understand how much your family helped me overcome the pressure from my parent's expectations."

"But I do…" I softly replied. "The night you came to my house, you were quite a sight. I'll never forget the bruise you had marking your face. It was frightening." I reached up to graze his cheek with my thumb. "Please try and remember you will soon be out of this prison. I know you're suffering, but I can't stress it enough…do not let your bitterness get the best of you."

"I'm not…"

"Yes you are. You're jealous I can leave and you have to stay. This argument is getting old Sirius. Maybe after Harry's trial is over, we can put more energy intro tracking down Peter and finally clearing your name."

He put his hand over mine, pushing my palm closer to his face "Charlotte, I don't know how you've been able to put up with me for so long, I'm such a prick sometimes."

I laughed. "I'm glad you said it and not me. It's alright though. I should have left a note to let everyone know I was going to be out for a bit."

"Don't worry about it, just let us know next time so were not all worrying."

"You mean so _you_ don't worry." I winked. "You've always been too over protective Sirius, I remember coming in late one night after going out with a few of my mates to find you and James sitting at the kitchen table waiting to chew me out." I couldn't help but laugh, which caused him to release a bark like laugh in return. After the laughter subsided, I suggested we go down to grab a bite to eat before the children had their fill of all the sandwiches.

"Wait…" He leaned forward and sweetly pressed his lips to mine. "I've been wanting to do that all morning," As much as I loved his sweet kiss, I needed to attempt to set things straight.

"You know we need to talk about…this right?" He nodded. "I already told you I would have dinner with you, but how about we just share a bottle of wine and get catch up with each other instead. I mean if that's alright with you of course?"

"That sounds great. I didn't factor in our house guests when I asked you on a date, if you can call it that, but if you want to talk, just say when."

"Thanks Sirius." I hugged him close to me, wrapping my arms around his thin waist. I pulled away when my stomach signaled that it needed some attention.

"Now I'm so hungry I could eat a hippogriff!" I announced." Let's go grab some food before Molly starts cracking the whip."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing created by the amazing J.K. Rowling. My only original character is Charlotte Potter.**

 **A/N: Hello guys! Sorry it took a little more time than I thought to post an update. Let's just say a paper over Rousseau's _Social Contract_ and a new job had taken over my life for the past week and a half. Anyways I hope people are still enjoying the story! It's been so much fun to write. **

**Also thank you to Corii00,** **josht1987, smithtk, tinlawia, rocklover163, Rosenia, Ced14, betty69742, MGA-Middy, and fanocheb for the alerts! And a big thanks as well to smithtk for favoriting the story on top of the alert! Y'all are what keeps me going while I'm buried in school work and research papers!**


End file.
